Second Chance
by When the Moon Met the Sun
Summary: When your universe comes crashing down, who do you blame? And more importantly, how do you pick up the pieces? ShunxAlice


_**Hey there, readers! First, off I want to say that this is my first oneshot, but I feel I did a good job. Also, this is for all those ShunxAlice shippers, since Senses of Darkness won't feature this popular pairing. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or the characters I borrowed from it for this fic. **_

**

* * *

**

Second Chance

The blue green waters crashed loudly against the tall, rocky cliff I stood on. I stared down blankly, registering only the white foam surrounding the jagged rocks below, not my distance from them. The sea air filled my lungs with every breath, but it did nothing to fill the emptiness in my heart. What was the point of continuing life if the one you cared about most refused to live it with you? What was the next step after heartbreak?

I looked to the orange sun now making contact with the horizon. It knew the answer, and so did I. It was waiting a few feet ahead of me, beyond the ledge. I took a step toward it. What else could I do? I'd searched for him, weeks becoming months, focusing all my time and energy on finding him. My breath caught in my throat and tears began to pour down my face. I wrapped my arms around myself, hugging the purple jacket I wore closer, loud sobs managing to escape.

"Why, Shun?" I choked out. "Why?"

_Flashback_

_Night had fallen as quickly as usual, blanketing the garden in peaceful darkness. I was staying at Runo's house and all was silent as I sat against a tree, leaning against Shun. He made no motion to go home, as he usually did at sunset. I was used to his silence and sighed contentedly, taking in his breezy scent. He stared up at the moon, intense topaz eyes seeming silver in its light._

"_I can't do it, Alice," he stated softly, surprising me._

"_What do you mean, Shun?" I asked, shifting to look at him._

_He sighed and stood up, pulling me with him. Then he turned away._

"_I can't do it. Not anymore."_

_My brow furrowed as I realized he was referring to his grandfather. He'd been relentlessly pestering Shun to resume his ninja training, and it'd only worsened after his mother's death a few months ago._

"_What are you planning to do?"_

"_I don't know, Alice." He confessed exasperatedly, pacing in front of me. "I just want to get out of there. What little consideration my grandpa had for me is gone."_

"_Shun, please, you should think things through before doing anything. What good would it do if you left?" I asked._

"_It'd suit us both fine," he muttered._

_I grabbed his hand, turning him to face me, but he didn't meet my gaze._

"_Well, what about your friends?" I shouted, before adding in a whisper, "What about me?"_

_He snatched his hand away, holding my brown gaze with his silver one. "You don't know what it's like, Alice! None of you do!" he yelled at me._

_I flinched, tears coming to my eyes._

_A pained expression appeared on Shin's perfect face, and he pulled me into his arms, murmuring apologies._

"_I don't want to lose you," I whispered into his chest._

_He hugged me tighter, burying his face in my hair._

"_You won't."_

I stepped forward again. 'He lied,' I told myself bitterly.

"You lied!" I shouted, scaring a flock of seagulls perched on the rocks beneath me. The air was still and the sun was almost half way down, as I soon would be.

What happened the rest of that night was a mystery to me. I awoke the next morning inside Runo's guestroom with Shun's purple jacket—the same one I wore now—wrapped around me. I must have drifted to sleep, and he had brought me in. It was during breakfast that morning that Runo had received a call from Dan—Shun's grandfather couldn't find him. Immediately, I began to search, refusing to see what was in front of me: He was gone, not a trace left, and we'd probably never see him again.

At first, we all downplayed it, showing as little emotion as possible, mostly for my sake. And yet, everyday it tore me a bit more not knowing whether he was okay or not. Eventually, we quit pretending nothing was wrong. Everything reminded us—reminded _me_—of him, and I hated him for that.

"Damn you, Shun!" I cried louder. "Do you see what you've done? Are you happy now?"

Gradually, I'd isolated myself from them. They still tried to help, but they knew only he or time could heal these wounds. Maybe it was my fault. I was the one to have seen him last. I could have stopped him, right? If I'd tried harder, could I have made him stay?

They didn't blame me. How could they? According to them, I was the perfect girlfriend. But, honestly, I wasn't. If I had been, why would he leave? I wasn't good enough to be with him. Tears came down, this time of regret—regret that I didn't do better—as I began to close the distance between the water and I.

My toes reached the edge. There was no turning back. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew in from the west, my wavy orange hair billowing behind me. It was cool and steady, enveloping me in a security I'd only felt with him. It was his element.

I staggered back, pulling his jacket closer. Now the wind seemed to be coming from every direction and none simultaneously. '_So much like him_,' I thought, relishing the feel of the wind blowing against me. And then I understood.

All the resentment, sadness, and guilt I'd pinned on him were unfounded. Shun _was_ the wind. I fell to my knees, and the tears stopped flowing. He was going to carve out his own path and take whatever direction he pleased, no matter who tried to contain him. Now he had the freedom his nature craved, but he wasn't gone. No, the wind reached every corner of the globe, at some point. I stuffed my hands into his pockets, surprised when I found a small white paper.

Curiously, I pulled it out and examined it, using the remaining sunlight to find written in small, neat letters, "EVERYONE DESERVES A SECOND CHANCE."

A genuine smile formed on my lips for the first time in what seemed like ages. It turns out he was right. About two things.

One: I wouldn't lose him.

He may have been physically across the world, but his presence in the wind made up for that.

Two: Everyone does truly deserve a second chance.

It's just a matter of knowing how to take it to make a change. Shun did the best he could and now it was up to me to understand. I would see him again, I realized as the sun disappeared. At that point, it'd be my turn to give him another chance, like he'd given me. Until then, I'd wait because, even if the sun set, the wind didn't. It continued, and I would too, keeping the dancing breeze as my companion.

_**

* * *

**_

Love it? Hate it? I'd like to know, so review!

_**Cocoacharm15**_


End file.
